


A Boyfriend pt 5

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell has done something stupid.......again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boyfriend pt 5

Mitch? Mitch? Mitchell Phoenix Harper! You talk to me right now!  
Remmie was screaming down the A corridor of Abbey Grove. He seriously didn’t care who heard him right now his heart was broken into a million pieces and he didn’t care who knew.  
“What?” replied Mitchell harshly.  
“She’s pregnant Mitch. What the hell do you think I’m talking about?”  
Mitchell continued to walk along the corridor shouting over his shoulder.  
“What am I supposed to do about that? Invent a shitting time machine?”  
Remmie’s heart broke again. He didn’t think it was possible but he quite literally felt it crack. He prayed that this was just Mitchell freaking out, playing the big man, which was so like him. He loved Mitchell and everything about him made sense but at times like this he could really do with his BOYFRIEND not his BEST FRIEND.  
“Mitchell? Please talk to me?”  
“Rem please leave me alone.” Came Mitchell’s departing voice.  
2 days later  
“Rem I’m sorry! I know I’ve been distant but you know what’s been happening! I can’t deal with what she’s telling me.   
Mitchell and Remmie were leaving biology. Unfortunately the entire lesson had been about the female reproductive system (not a subject that either Mitchell or Remmie wanted to deal with right now.)   
“Mitch. She’s pregnant that’s all there is to it! I love you more than anything on this earth but I will not get in the way of a baby being with its Dad! I’m not that guy! I’m sorry I’m not.” Remmie felt weak and tired and basically broken. He knew Mitchell had been with girls before him in the same way he had been with boys, but at least he had had the sense to use protection.  
“Remmie….Please… I love you” Mitchell whispered into his ear.  
“Mitchelll Pheonix Harper you are going to be a Daddy. I love you, you now I do but I will not take you away from your baby. No baby needs that.”  
“I know.” Mitchell hung his head. “But I love you”  
“I know you do”   
Neither Remmie nor Mitchell stopped crying for a couple of days. Remmie knew he had to let Mitchell go, for the sake of the baby. Mitchell would be a fantastic dad, he would give that baby everything he never had from a father.  
Mitchell however was thinking (never a great plan) He knew this baby was coming,   
Mitchell didn’t quite know how to deal with this… his head was everywhere! Remmie was his world. Ever since the day they had first kissed he had never thought of anyone else not even when he was ….. Well you know!  
“Mitch?” Remmie whispered during form time. “Oi you fucking gypsy king!!!!” He knew this would get a reaction.  
“Calm down Starlight Express!   
“You too, please stop. Deal with your flirting another time! Rosie thinks I’m an idiot! Alfie sighed  
“Sir! I told you at the pool there is always a fluxuating capacity for sexuality to grow! In all fairness if she likes the pussy there ain’t much you can do about it”. Replied Mitchell in exasperation.  
“Yeh there are things a girl can do that boys can’t” winked Chantelle.

Alfie took Mitchell aside after form time.  
“Mitchell what is going on with you? I’ve heard the rumours I know she’s pregnant! I thought with your family history this was pretty normal?   
“Sir you don’t get it! You never will” replied Mitchell wearily.  
“Mitchell you can tell me anything it’s just us here” Alfie sat down heavily at his desk ad indicated for Mitchell to do the same.  
“Sir I’m so fucking confused! More confused than you waiting for Aticus Hoi to come out of the closet”  
“Mitchell” sighed Alfie “You love Remmie! I know you do! Stephen knows you do, everyone knows you do! You are meant to be together!” Alfie had the good grace to look embarrassed by this statement, he wasn’t sure where it had come from but he knew that Rem Dogg had changed Mitchell for the better. He hoped that Rosie might like him one day the same way these two lads did.  
“Dickers don’t you think I know that! Take me on mastermind and my fucking specialist subject is Rem Dogg! I just can’t do this ‘DAD’ thing! I’m not built to be a dad I’m only just getting to be a good boyfriend. A Dad! It just ain’t me Dickers!”  
“Mitchell I know this might be a question that will result in you punching me in the gentlemen’s area but are you sure that the baby is yours?  
“Well she says it is! Remmie thinks it is! He hates me, I done something stupid but I love him Sir I need him back he won’t even let me near him.”  
Mitchell threw his forehead on to the desk resulting in an exceptionally bad head ache.   
“Mitchell mate don’t do that! You don’t exactly have brain cells to spare” Alfie smiled trying to lighten the mood. “Have you talked to Leanne?”  
“Well no.” Shrugged Mitchell “She’s always got that gang of girls round her it makes it a little hard to have a private conversation with her.”  
“Mitchell it is time to man up and grab life by the balls…come on!”  
“Sir NO! I can’t, it will kill Remmie if these rumours are true! It’ll kill me if it’s true.”  
“Mitchell have you thought about the fact that they might not be true? Did Leanne actually tell you that her baby is yours?”  
“Na that Trina McDonald told Remmie who told me. But everyone’s saying it’s mine.”  
“Right I’m taking charge!” Alfie stood up squared his shoulders and walked purposefully out of the form K classroom.  
Mitchell didn’t know what Alfie was planning but he knew things couldn’t get any worse. Mitchell put his head on the desk and began to bang it gently. His head still hurt from crashing it earlier but for some reason the pain was something quite comforting.  
“Oi I thought Alfie told you not to do that. I don’t want a retard for a boyfriend, I hold the disability card in this relationship.” Remmie was smiling gently as he entered the room.  
“Well it don’t feel much like you want this relationship anymore does it?” Mitchell spoke directly into the desk. He knew if he looked and Remmie his heart would break.  
“I came in here to tell you something.” Remmie said his voice cracking into a whisper.  
This was it Mitchell thought Remmie was going to break up with him. He felt tears sting his eyes and his stomach tying itself in knots. Blackness engulfed him, his life was over. He’d had 5 perfect months with Remmie and he’d never been happier but just like everything in Mitchell’s life he’d managed to turn it to shit. Well he wasn’t going to give up this time he’d go down fighting. He raised his head up tears streaming down his face.  
“Rem please don’t do this I’ll do anything!” He got up from his desk and knelt in front of Remmie’s chair. “I love you, you’re best thing that has ever happened to me and I promise I’ll never do anything that stupid again.” Mitchell knelt up and gently rested his forehead against Remmie’s. He ran his hand up Remmie’s neck and cupped his jaw. “I listened to you the other day and I’ll try, I will I’ll try to be a good dad but I need you in my life too. Look at the shit decisions I make without you.”  
There were tears streaming down Rem Dogg’s face so Mitchell gently wiped them away with his thumb. Remmie laughed softly.  
“You dopey shit” Remmie grinned “ I came in here to tell you that I’d stand by you, that I love you and that whatever happens you’re not going to lose me.”   
Remmie laughed properly now (the first time he’d laughed for a week) Mitchell’s face was one of utter shock. His eyes were red from crying and there were streaks down his face from the tracks of his tears.  
“Seriously?” He croaked  
“Seriously” Remmie replied  
Remmie pulled Mitchell’s tie to bring him close enough to kiss him. He ran his hand up the back of Mitchell’s neck and into his hair, Remmie knew Mitchell loved this.   
“UMM” coughed Alfie trying to enter the room but feeling increasingly awkward.  
Mitchell and Remmie broke apart, Remmie was blushing profusely but Mitchell just looked ecstatically happy grinning from ear to ear.  
“Sorry sir” he winked “We reminding you of your time at Hogwarts with Atticus and the other Bell ends?”  
“Thank you Mitchell” Alfie tutted entering the room finally “I think we have more important things to talk about then my apparent homo erotica at boarding school.”   
Behind Alfie into the room walked Leanne. Mitchell blushed this time and looked at his feet. Remmie didn’t really know if he should leave but he figured that if he was going to stay with Mitchell he had better get used to feeling like quite literally a spare wheel.  
Mitchell was just standing with his jaw slack and a very vacant look on his face.  
“Mitch?” Remmie whispered  
“Um yeh sorry, alright?” Mitchell nodded at Leanne.  
“Man of few words our Mr Harper” laughed Alfie with a wink.  
“Yeh well what do you what anyway? Dicker’s said you needed to talk to me.” Leanne mumbled.  
“Leanne what the fuck do you think I want to talk to you for? I ain’t asking you about the fucking weather am I?” Mitchell said frustrated. He felt Remmie slip his hand into his and squeeze it. He felt himself instantly calm down. It was weird he considered how Remmie had the power to wind him up to the point when his balls were going to explode and in the same vein bring him back from the point of oblivion to a semi calm state.  
“Sorry” Mitchell muttered shrugging.  
“Mitchell mate I understand you’re upset but I’m sure Leanne is too.” Alfie was attempting a calm yoga style voice that sounded ridiculous. “Now this is a safe space…continue.”   
Remmie was trying to suppress a laugh which unfortunately just turned into a snort. Everyone turned to look at him with questioning glares.  
“Sorry” muttered Remmie. “Alfie please don’t do the voice again you sound like someone shoved half a ton of valium down your throat.”  
“Alright, alright” sulked Alfie “can we get on I heard Rosie and Alex are having a rough time. I need to volunteer my shoulder for her to cry on.”  
Mitchell and Remmie looked at each other and rolled their eyes smiling. Then remembering the seriousness of the situation looked back at Leanne who was standing there rather bemused.  
Mitchell took a deep breath “Leanne, Trina told Remmie that your baby is mine, is it?”  
Leanne looked guiltily at the floor. She placed her hands gently over her belly and rubbed her thumb over the tinniest hint of bump she was carrying.  
“Leanne please” Remmie said gently moving over to her and holding her hand. “Mitchell and I have talked about it and we’ll be here to help you…both of us.” Remmie looked back at Mitchell for reassurance. Mitchell nodded his head as Leanne looked over at him with mascara starting to run down her face. “That’s if you’ll have us of course. It’s kinda an unsaid thing but Mitchell and I are together. Did you know that?” Leanne nodded her head silently. “Well we’re in love Leanne and we’ll help you however you want us too. If Mitchell’s your baby’s dad then he’s going to step up and I’ll be right there with him the whole way I promise.”  
Leanne’s eyes filled to the brim with tears. As her eyes overflowed she began to weep. Mitchell and Alfie looked at each other with utter panic. Neither of them had a clue what to do with a crying women in the room. Luckily Rem Dogg was not such a Neanderthal.  
“Mitchell stop standing there like a retarded wax work and get Leanne a chair. Alfie we all know you wank under the desk every time Rosie walks into the room so I know you’ve got some tissues somewhere. Give them here! Fuck you two!” Remmie commanded in exasperation.   
Alfie and Mitchell jumped to attention both scurrying around like ants.  
Leanne took a few deep breaths and calmed down “Thank you.” She whispered but then resumed crying heavily.  
Alfie leant over his desk tentatively offering Leanne a Mars Bar he had found in his desk “Leanne I know Mitchell isn’t the ideal choice for a father...”  
“Oi!” interrupted Mitchell  
Both Rem Dogg and Alfie looked at him with Raised eyebrows. Mitchell fell silent instantly.  
Alfie continued, “But I can tell you Mitchell has changed since being with Remmie. He will make a great Dad.” Alfie smiled over at Mitchell.  
“Thanks Sir” Mitchell shrugged.  
Leanne had gone silent looking from one to the next. In an almost imperceptible voice she said “I’m sorry, Mitchell isn’t the Dad.”  
“He’s not?” Remmie asked gently “But why did Trina tell me he was?”  
“Because Miss Pickwell told us we had too!” Sobbed Leanne whole heartedly.  
“PICKWELL?????” the boys shouted.  
“She said that she was fed up finding you two kissing all over the school. She found out I was pregnant and said that if I didn’t ruin your happiness she’d ruin my exams. I’m so sorry but I need good grades to look after the baby. She said she’d find a way of all my exam paper’s mysteriously disappearing. You guys have been so kind I don’t want to lie anymore. Dean’s the Dad Dean Ashworth in year 13. We love each other.  
“So I’m not the Dad? But you had to say I was because of the Wicked Witch of the West?” questioned Mitchell trying to get everything straight in his head.  
“Yes!” sobbed Leanne. “Mitchell please don’t hate me I’m sorry. She wanted this to break you two up, you know how she hates anyone being happy. She told Louisa Steel that she’d rip her braces off if she didn’t stop smiling the other day. I was scared she’d ruin my life and Dean’s he’s doing his A Level’s this year he’s going to be a doctor!”   
Mitchell’s mind was racing! Relief, confusion, a bit of regret but mostly vengeance coursed through his veins. Remmie came over and took his hand looking concerned. Mitchell smiled down at his boyfriend.  
“Leanne I don’t hate you.” Mitchell smiled at her “Remmie and I didn’t break up so for us it’s all good. Let me get back at Pickwell for you though.”  
“Mitchell I’m not sure that’s such a good idea” muttered Alfie  
“Dickers don’t be a fucking pussy your whole life! Leanne I’ll sort it alright don’t worry about your exams or anything. Just look after yourself ok?  
“Ok. Mitchell you’ll be a great dad one day you know.”  
“Yeh one day” Mitchell smiled “No offense but I’m glad it ain’t today.”   
“Yeh me too.” Laughed Remmie squeezing Mitchell’s hand, he pulled him down to the right level and gave him a quick kiss.  
“You two are so cute together!” Leanne squealed.  
“Thanks” the boys blushed.  
Leanne smiled at the boys and got up to leave. “You guys have been so lovely. Good luck with Pickwell”  
Leanne left leaving Alfie, Remmie and Mitchell grinning like idiots. “Rem? Is it bad that I’m so relieved?” Mitchell questioned.  
“No babe, I’m happy too.” Remmie smiled  
“Me too” laughed Alfie. He suddenly realised that three was a crowd and the room had taken on an awkward feel.   
“Sir don’t you have to go and check on Rosie or something?” Remmie asked  
“Yeh I will.” Alfie replied relieved “Mitchell please don’t do anything stupid. I know you want revenge but Pickwell is unpredictable.”  
“I know Sir don’t worry.” Mitchell replied not looking at Alfie. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Remmie. He was so relieved and happy right now.  
Before the door had even closed behind Alfie the boys where in each other’s arms kissing furiously.  
Revenge on Pickwell could wait for now.


End file.
